Video compression reduces bandwidth of a video datastream as well as a storage footprint of video data by reducing redundancy in the video data. Video compression generally employs spatial image compression and temporal motion compensation. But, most video compression techniques are “lossy”. For example, video data may be represented as a series of still image frames. The sequence of frames contains spatial and temporal redundancy that video compression algorithms attempt to eliminate or encode in a smaller size. Similarities can be encoded by storing differences between frames and/or by using known perceptual features of human vision. But, there is still a loss of data during this process that makes accurate representation of the video data after decompression less likely.